


The Roles We Play

by SapphicDreams



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: 18th Century, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Ballroom Dancing, Banter, Dancing, F/F, First Kiss, Historical, Historical Dress, Historical Fantasy, Historical Inaccuracy, Kissing, Lex Luthor (Mostly mentions), SuperCorp
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-06-28 23:58:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15717720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphicDreams/pseuds/SapphicDreams
Summary: Lena takes a few steps forward, making her way to where Kara stood. She opens the book in her hands, eying silently through it for a few seconds. She closes it back, runs her hand down the cover of it.“I do enjoy a good romance.”“Is that so? I thought you were not interested in marriage?”“Marriage, yes. Romance is much different. You do not need a marriage to enjoy a good romance,” Lena turns, beginning to head towards where she had found the book she held and placing it back in its spot. She turns again, to look at Kara, “or a man, for that matter.”The story of Kara and Lena's romance through several eras in time.





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> After seeing this post: http://tinyevilcookie.tumblr.com/post/177063927802/anyone-up-for-a-supercorp-prompt-i-saw-this  
> I decided to give this a shot! 
> 
> Probably filled with historical inaccuracies, so please forgive me for that.  
> I didn't have a beta reader, all grammar or spelling mistakes are mine. Constructive criticism welcome!

There were rumors of him showing up. Everywhere she went, his name buzzed, kept alive in people’s lips. He was never seen in social events; many even presumed he had died. Others told he was coming out looking for a wife. Whatever the reason for his visit, he was now here – or so they say. There was a curiosity about him, what was he like? What did he look like? What was it that kept him and his family away from society or social events for so long?

Truth be told, she had no interest in social events either, never really did. Yet, she was here now… wondering about the mysterious man who’s name kept the city lively. Kara preferred to keep to herself, it was easy for her to blend into the background of the party, anyway. Her long blonde hair had been pulled back into an intricate bun of sorts, her dress was long, blue and… uncomfortable.  All the women had spent their day making sure their daughters the best dressed and best behaved, her mother was not unlike them. Kara, as well as her sister Alex, had fussed all day, having no interest in such events – much less so for a husband.

She kept her eyes low, walking around the extravagantly decorated room, Alex not far behind her. The room was filled with chatting. Loud, lively music playing, engulfing the ball – making it energetic and vigorous. Couples dance in the middle of the ball, their eyes cheerful, smiles wide.

There’s a sudden, fierce stop of the music. It fades away quickly, only the sounds of shuffling as couples stop dancing and turn towards the door. A heavy silence fills the ball then, as three people stand in the doorway, examining the room. The couples that were originally in the middle dancing slowly move out of the way, giving room to the three people who just made themselves known. The ball-goers peek upwards, standing on the tip of their feet, staring at the newcomers. It was evident everyone knew who they were. The tallest man, the one in the middle, being the one who’s name had been uttered all throughout the city. It was noticeable that these were the higher class guests of the ball. Their attire clearly fashioned for the present year, while most of the ball’s gowns and suits seemed to be fashion of the previous year.

The ball’s host walks up, he bows in front of the three people – who in return, bow down back.

“How good of you to come.” His arms cross in front of his chest. A hint of a smile tugs at  his lips as he looks up at the men.

On the other side of the room, Kara leans against Alex’s shoulder, “So which of them is the one the city can not seem to keep quiet about?”

“Well, to the right is Lionel Luthor. The one the city speaks of is Alexander Luthor, and to the left is his sister – Lena.”

Kara suppresses a giggle, “The miserable poor soul!”

“Miserable, he may be, but poor he certainly is not.”

“Tell me?” Kara turns her attention back to Alex, an eyebrow raised in question.

“Ten thousand a year.”

“Not that miserable, huh?”

The three figures at the doorway begin walking inside. Lex Luthor in the front and middle, his eyes scanning the crowd quietly. His father walks behind him, a smirk on his lips, his hands crossed behind his back as he follows along. Behind them is the sister, Lena Luthor. Lena was dressed in a beautiful red dress, long black hair elegantly swept back. She walked besides her brother, but somehow looked far more miserable than he did. Her gaze kept down as the trio made their way in. Kara and Alex curtsying when they passed along in front of them.

“Smile at Mr. Luthor, Alex.” Kara teases.

Alex simply rolls her eyes for a moment, and shakes her head at Kara. She opens her mouth to speak but is interrupted abruptly.

“Kira!”

A shorter woman with blonde curls who wears a deep purple dress with black embroideries and beautiful golden necklace decorating her chest, makes her way through the crowd. She places her hand on Kara’s arm, and leans in closely to speak with the two women, staying away from the once again dancing crowd.

“Kira, what are you doing? Come, I am going to introduce you to the Luthors.”

“Lady Grant, I-”

Lady Grant pulled at her arm, insisting she follow after her. Alex behind the two women as well. Catherine Grant was Kara’s godmother. She had made her way up to nobility, the queen herself granting Lady Grant her title. Although it was common knowledge that the queen had bestowed Catherine Grant with her damehood, no one really dared ask what she had done to be given such an honorary title.

“Sir Lionel Luthor” Lady Grant greets, smiling at the man. She turns to the other one then, “Sir Alexander Luthor,” she says, greeting him in a similar fashion.

Both of the men give her a small nod, greeting her back. “Ah, Lady Grant. I did not expect to see you here.”

“As I did not expect to see you either, Lionel. Allow me to introduce my god-children. Alex Danvers, the eldest, and Kara Danvers – Her sister.”

Both Alex and Kara curtsey in front of the two men as their names are mentioned.

“I’m delighted to meet your acquaintance” Lex nods once more, his voice monotone as he stares ahead at the two women.

There’s a tense silence that drags on between the group. Lena, the younger woman, watches Kara carefully. Her eyes studying Kara’s features, the way her nervousness was blatant through her expression. She decides she can’t take much more of it, and speaks up.

“Miss Kara, let us take a turn around the room.” Lena offers.

Kara watched her take a few steps closer, she smiled at her, thought for a moment of refusing. After a second of thinking it over in her mind she decided accept, nodding in response to Lena. She hoped the exercise would clear her head, strip her away of the sudden awkwardness that had taken over her.

“Please forgive me, my brother is rather… reticent.”

“Oh, it’s quite alright. I don’t believe we have met, however?”

Kara walks side by side with Lena, following her as she leads the way through the ballroom, keeping on the outer sides of the crowd.

“Lena.” She replies, smiling. At this, Lena moves her hand to a side, taking Kara’s in her own, and then placing it against the inside of her arm. She places her own over Kara’s as she walks silently, for a couple of seconds.

“It is refreshing, is it not? Sneaking away, spending time apart from those of their type.” Lena’s eyes flicker back to where Lex and Lionel stood with Catherine and Alex – Alex awkwardly excusing herself.

“I suppose it is… a small kind of accomplishment.”

“Tell me, Miss Kara, have you any interest in marriage with my brother?”

Kara almost stops walking when asked. The absurdity of the question taking her aback. She didn’t have the slightest interest in that man, and being asked about marriage only made her uncomfortable. Lena notices, and she stops walking, turning to look at Kara and moving away from her arm.

“Is something wrong?”

“No, no.” Kara smiles. She goes to speak again, but struggles to find her words.

“You can express yourself honestly, Kara. I will not be angered if you say no. I could care less, quite frankly.”

“Oh… well, no. I have not the slightest interest in him.”

Lena raises an eyebrow, and smiles at Kara again. She does the same as before, and continues to walk arm in arm with Kara.

“You are easily five times as beautiful as any other woman in this room. You could marry who you wish, I am sure of it.”

Kara felt a rush of heat swim up from her chest, slowly extending up to her cheeks. She smiles and looks away, half a laugh escaping from her.

“What?” Lena’s smile is big and wide. A genuine one, unlike the previous smiles she had earlier shown, “have you no interest in marriage, either?”

“I would much sooner prefer to  focus on my interest of reading and modern languages… of drawing and painting!” Kara replies.

“I see. Your interests and mine seem to be similar. Perhaps you could join me one day and paint or simply spend some time with me. Marriage seems much too boring, anyhow”

Lena’s voice was fairly coquettish when she spoke those words. Kara doesn’t fail to notice, but prefers not to pay attention to it. She barely just knew the woman, perhaps this was how she always acted? She wondered about it for a moment, before being whisked away back to reality.

“Yes, that sounds lovely.”

The music seems to pick up, a cheerful melody resonating through the walls of the ballroom. The people once again form two long lines in the middle, women to one side and men at the other. Lex Luthor seemed to be in between them now, a young, pretty blonde woman seeming to be his dance partner.

A young black man pushes through the crowd, seemingly making his way towards where Kara and Lena stood. His eyes are glued to Lena, and he smiles brightly at her. Lena notices this, pulling Kara closer to whisper to her ear.

“I have no desire to partake in a dance right now!”

“That is Mr. James Olsen. I have seen him around the city in more than one occasion. I am afraid he has openly expressed his… interest in you, Miss Lena.”

“Oh, just call me Lena. And, as I mentioned, I have not the slightest interest in dancing.” Lena shifts, letting go of Kara’s arm. She looks at James approaching, and back to Kara. “Kara, would you accompany me to the ladies’ room?”

“Certainly,” Kara’s the one to link their arms together now. She begins leading Lena towards where she had seen the ladies’ room, making her way in and out of the crowd with ease.

Lena looks back, wondering if they lost James behind. The two of them pass by a door, and Kara stops abruptly. She tugs at Lena’s arm and pulls her closer, opening the door and pressing into the hallway it led to. Kara squeezes in after Lena, closing the door behind her.

“My apologies. You seemed disconcerted, if we had gone to the ladies’ room he would surely have waited not far from it.”

“Most assuredly... tell me, however, where did you bring us to?”

“If I am not mistaken, I assume we are by the library.” Kara looks down the hall, bright lights illuminating the enclosed area. She begins to walk down the hardwood floor, following the hall out towards the main area with Lena by her side. They walk and encounter a large library below them. The hallway leading to a wooden spiral staircase. Down below the walls are shelves filled to the brim with all types of books. The floor decorated with an intricately patterned rug. There’s a desk on the middle, and two couches to the sides of it. The music from the ballroom outside now drowned out, barely audibly against the walls of the library.

“Seems like he will not find us here, at least.”

“Another small accomplishment, it seems. Miss Kara Danvers, you are my hero.”

There it was again. The same coquettish voice that Lena gave her earlier, while in the ballroom accompanied by laughter.

“Well, that _is_ what friends are for.”

Lena smiles, she shakes her head slightly – almost incredulity, “I’ve never had a friend like you before.”

Kara looks dismayed, she struggles for an instant as to what to reply to Lena. Her life had been filled with friends who cared for her, and a loving sister. She couldn’t begin to imagine the solitude Lena felt if what she mentioned was true. A brother like the one she had, and no friends… it seemed almost too unrealistic for a woman like her.

Kara believed what Lena had told her. There was something about the way she said it. How she seemed to have played around with the words before forcing them out, the contrived laugh in the middle of her sentence. Her stillness after she told her, it contradicted greatly to the woman Lena had shown herself to be outside – in the ballroom. A woman filled with confidence, her manner of walking showing of her superior position in society, now that seemed like a ghost of her.

“Really? A woman such as yourself?” Kara decides to try and dig a bit deeper into Lena. Although she believed her, she pretended not to, hoping Lena would follow along.

Lena hums, “Yes. I too find it quite hard to believe. A person I barely just met helped me sneak away from Mr. James Olsen. No one has ever done such a thing before, nothing even remotely similar.”

“Well...” Kara’s not sure what to say. What was there to say? It was true, she had only barely met Lena – didn’t really know anything about her past her name. Yet, here she was sneaking away from the party, hiding her from unwanted company. There was something about her, the two of them just seemed to click together. Their conversation seemed to flow with ease, the two of them comfortable around each other. Nevertheless, it also made Kara’s heart rush.  _She_ made Kara’s heart rush. It beat faster with Lena’s touch against her fingertips, their shoulders brushing together as they walked about the room. The _flirtatious tones._ That last one Kara was still unsure of, was it only her imagining things or not?

Lena’s eyebrow rises again, and it makes Kara snap out of her thoughts, pulling her attention back to her.

“Well, now you have someone who will do such things for you, miss Luthor.”

“Oh, stop it!” Lena swats at Kara’s arm, laughing and shaking her head, “I told you to just call me Lena!”

Kara laughs as well, moving away from Lena and instead looking at the books, “Surely there must be something worth our time here.”

“Surely,” Lena agrees. She runs her fingertips across the spine of several books, reading their titles, “Father never really desired of me to get more ‘masculine knowledge’ as they call it… but I have always had a certain attachment to learning, so I was indefatigable in my labor to teach myself. That is how I learned Latin.”

“That’s astonishing!” Kara turned, book in hand, to look at Lena. Her features showing of her impressed state. Kara continues walking, a bit farther down the room into the corner of the shelves, “I have always considered myself fortunate in that aspect, with a godmother such as Lady Grant. She has always encouraged our learning; fought for it, even. I, myself, preferred to learn German. Lady Grant always fussed about its importance for the r-”

“For the reading of literature?” Lena cut off. She takes one of the books off the shelf, tipping it forward so it fell with its spine to her hand, “I have heard that too, once or twice.”

“What sort of literature do you prefer, Lena?”

Lena takes a few steps forward, making her way to where Kara stood. She opens the book in her hands, eying silently through it for a few seconds. She closes it back, runs her hand down the cover of it.

“I do enjoy a good romance.”

“Is that so? I thought you were not interested in marriage?”

“ _Marriage,_ yes. Romance is much different. You do not need a marriage to enjoy a good romance,” Lena turns, beginning to head towards where she had found the book she held and placing it back in its spot. She turns again, to look at Kara, “or a man, for that matter.”

“What?” Kara freezes in place. The book she cradled on her hands forgotten.

“Women have all kinds of preferences and desires, Kara, and women in our position… Well, we can make the most of our desires… under certain circumstances, of course.”

“Is this one of them?”

“If you wish it to be.”

“Lena, I-” Kara doesn’t finish her sentence. It trails off, Kara’s hand moves up to her chest. It plays with the necklace that lays against her chest, her fingertips brushing and twisting the jewelry.

Lena hums at the mention of her name. She doesn’t pressure Kara on, instead just looks at her. Her green eyes locked onto blue as she waits patiently for an answer.

“Earlier, you were being purposely coquette?” Kara’s question slips out as a low mutter. Her realization that, no, she wasn’t just overthinking what Lena had said to her.

“Yes, I was. Kara, darling, you know there is no rush. You do not have to give an answer today, or at all. I apologize if I have made you uneasy.”

“No, no! Lena, you have done no such thing. If I’m… If I’m honest I have had thoughts like those. Not that I thought it could ever be acted upon. I have wondered if I’m the only one in this city who felt like that. Logically, I knew that there had to be others with similar… desires. Nonetheless, I always avoided giving them much room in my mind.”

Lena hums again. She walks to Kara, her fingertips dragging across the spines of several books as she makes her way closer. She stops in front of her, lets out a sigh. Lena looks down, playing with her gloved hands. She removes the soft cloth off her skin, letting them hang over the arm. She looks up, locking eyes once again with Kara.

“So, what you are saying is…?” She raises an eyebrow.

“Yes. I… I do want it to be one of those circumstances.”

Lena smiles at Kara, she studies her features. Her eyes flicker down to Kara’s lips, and back to her eyes. She doesn’t move forward, however, she stays in place. Lena can feel Kara’s nervousness, and she wants nothing but to have the woman be comfortable around her, much like she was earlier in the night.

“Kara,” Lena whispers Kara’s name. Her glove free hands move forward, they touch Kara’s – fingertips ghosting over Kara’s arm. The touch is light, barely there. A test from Lena — who studies Kara’s reaction intently, “I know I said I was in no disposition for a dance, earlier, but in the concealment of these walls it is… different, since it is being with someone whom I am comfortable with. If I’m going to engage in ridiculous activities, I might as well do it well. Won’t you join me in dance, darling?”

Kara watches Lena’s fingertips dance down her arm, her fingers moving away, breaking apart the touch at her wrists. Her breath hitches from the movements. The simple movement sends a thrill up her arm, and she immediately wants Lena’s hands back on her. She swallows, and nods her head. Kara feels as if her voice would crack if she were to speak, so instead she takes Lena’s hands in hers. She places Lena’s hands so she would lead, and lets herself be guided by Lena.

One of Lena’s hands moves to the middle of Kara’s back, with the other she takes one of Kara’s hands – bringing it up and to the side of her. She pulls Kara closer to her, chest to chest. The two of them twirl in the small room to the faint music that can be heard from the ongoing ball. Lena moves back, guides Kara to spin on her own, their hands never letting go until Kara faces back to Lena once again. Lena begins leading, her steps guiding Kara’s.

“Considering how chatty you were earlier I must admit your silence here and now is a surprise. Am I so intimidating?”

“No, nonsense. Any attempt at intimidation would only make my courage rise.”

Lena tilts her head to a side, her lips pursed and eyebrows furrowed. There’s clear amusement on her face at Kara’s answer.

“I must have something special, then, for you seemed to have been at a loss for words only moments ago.” Lena teases. She continues leading the dance, narrowly dodging the furniture in the room.

“Do you, as a rule, always talk while dancing?”

“No, it is not something I accustom to do. This is different, do you not think so?”

“Perhaps.” Kara answers, and there’s a smile at her lips.

“Do you not agree that this makes it much more enjoyable.”

“It is conceivable, I think, that our greater enjoyment comes not from the talking and dancing, but rather who are dancing with.”

“I have to agree with that.” Lena answers. She twirls Kara once more, and pulls her even closer when she faces her again. Lena slows down her dancing, until it’s almost a lethargic swaying from side to side. She leans in, testing the waters with Kara.

Kara contemplates Lena’s movement. Her breath catching in her throat again, but this time she does react back. She leans in again, until their foreheads are touching while they’re swaying in place.

Lena lets go off Kara’s hand, and instead brings it up her arm. Her fingertips gliding gently towards Kara’s shoulder. She lifts her hand, and instead cups Kara’s cheek with it — her thumb brushing the top of Kara’s cheek.

Kara licks her lips. Her tongue runs across her lower lip and hides past them. Lena’s eyes catch the movement, they follow it, and then look back up at Kara.

“May I kiss you, Kara?”

Kara swallows, and nods, “Yes,” she whispers. The warmth of her breath brushing against Lena’s skin. Both of them close their eyes, their breaths shaky.

Lena finishes closing in the distance between the two of them, her lips teasing at Kara’s, not innocently but hot and fiery. She backs away, takes another shaky breath, exhilarated by their closeness but containing herself. She moves in again, and kisses Kara.

Kara kisses back with the same softness and warmth that Lena kisses her with. The kiss comforting, almost, but passionate and hungry. The world seems to melt away, her whole being intoxicated by Lena. Her senses filled with her scent, her flavor, her touch. It’s almost too much and Kara feels as if the kiss knocked the wind from her lungs. The warmth of the kiss spreading everywhere throughout her body and settling neatly into her chest.

Before long, Lena pulls away. Her thumb caressing Kara’s skin again. She looks at her intently, it’s as if she were inspecting Kara’s features — taking in her reaction to the kiss.

They’re not broken apart for very long, Kara’s courage seems to actually rise and she’s the one who pulls Lena in for another kiss. They kiss a second time, feeling more confident in their actions. Kara’s hands seem to finally react again, and she moves them to Lena’s shoulders, her hands wondering up Lena’s neck.

“Kira!”

Kara and Lena break apart the sound of Lady Grant’s voice coming from the hall. Lena moving away casually and taking a book from the shelf. Kara is slower to react. She freezes in place, looks up at Cat with wide eyes.

“Yes, Lady Grant?”

“Oh, goodness! Here you are, Kira what are you doing down here? You have no business here, you should be out, at the ball, with the lovely gentlemen there.”

“I- well, Lady Grant-”

“We were only having a conversation, Lady Grant,” Lena interjects, “I was not feeling quite well. I asked Miss Kara to take me for a walk, away from the party. I am feeling much better now, however.”

Lady Grant clasps her hands in front of her, giving a nod to Lena, “very well. Shall we return to the ball, then?”

“Yes, of course. I appreciate your understanding, Lady Grant.”

Lena places the book back, and follows the two women out of the library. Both Kara and Lena are left with smiles on their faces for the remainder of the ball. The occasional lock of their eyes bringing wide smiles and laughter to them.


	2. Chapter 2

The next time she saw her, it was in her place of residence. Lady Grant had insisted she visit the Luthors with her, insisted that she strike up conversation with them -- seeing as she had gotten along well enough with Lena, surely that meant she could get along with Alexander Luthor, right? That couldn’t be further from the truth, thought Kara. How could she get along with a man who’s entire demeanor seemed so… gloomy. Despite all the bickering and excuses from Kara, Lady Grant still managed to drag her along. It was mostly so she could have company during the travels to the Luthor’s Estate, at least that’s what Kara suspected. There was, almost certainly, no way that Cat Grant would let her in on her business.

 

The carriage ride towards the Luthor’s residence had been a long one. Silent, as well, seeing as Lady Grant was seemingly much more interested in her book than in a conversation. She had explained, briefly, that the matter for reunion with the Luthors was strictly business. Kara didn’t bother to ask, she knew if she did she would only get a vague answer from her godmother. That, or a very formally and politely put “mind your own matters”. She had no interest for the business Lady Grant ran, and, in her opinion, it was best to stay out of it as much as possible.

 

So that was how she stood here now, in front of what was possibly the biggest estate she has ever laid eyes on, making her way up large stone stairs into the manor and being unable to keep the impressed smile off her face. Lady Grant nonchalantly rushing her as they walked, stating she didn’t have all day to be jaunting around and not doing her business.

 

A maid greets them at the door, welcoming Lady Grant. “We were expecting your visit any moment now, your ladyship. It is a pleasure to have you here.”

 

“Yes, thank you. Is Mr. Lionel Luthor here? I have important matters to discuss with him.”

 

“Yes, your ladyship. If you would follow me, I will guide you to where the Luthors currently are.”

 

Without more words, the housekeeper and Lady Grant take off. They walk down a long hallway of checkered marble floors, Kara staying a bit behind, admiring the place. The ceiling was covered in beautiful, lively paintings depicting angels that ends at the start of an alluring grand staircase filled with intricate designs that decorate the walls around it, Kara feels overwhelmed by the striking elegance of it all, unable to focus on just one thing.

 

“Keep up.” Comes the stern voice of Lady Grant -- who’s looking at her from the top of the staircase. It snaps Kara out of her dazed state. She smiles, and nods, moving forward and following after Lady Grant.

 

The next room isn’t none the less stunning. Marble statues and large paintings decorate the entirety of it and Kara can’t help it… she feels drawn to each of them. She walks closer to each of the statues, studying them intently, taking in the details that make each of the pieces stand out from the neighboring one. Each showing a refinement, detail and an allure which she had not seen elsewhere. It brings inspiration for her own paintings and drawings, and brightens her desire to be a well-known artist, as hard as that sounds.

 

Kara continues walking, lost in her thoughts as she admires the statues and paintings, and finally stops in front of two marble busts which sit in the middle of the room. Lady Grant and the housekeeper walk and stand behind her, keeping a good foot of distance as they, too, admire the busts.

 

“These are them. The younger Luthors,” the housekeeper explains.

 

“A handsome face,” Cat compliments, “Kara, do you not see that handsomeness? Is it not a true like this?”

 

“Does the young lady know Mr. Luthor?” The housekeeper asks.

 

“Only a little,” Kara smiles, nodding a bit in acknowledgement to the questions she had been asked. Kara is well aware both Lady Grant and the housekeeper are asking about Alexander Luthor but she couldn’t seem to move her eyes away from the statue depicting Lena.

 

“Do you not think him handsome, then, Miss?”

 

Kara’s eyes stay on the marble sculpture of Lena. The sculpture that depicts Lena as Kara had first known her -- with a hint of a soft smile on her lips, her eyes somehow warm and welcoming despite the coldness of the stone. Her hair in long waves at her side, framing her face and jaw, and with decorative headwear at top. Kara can feel how enamored she is by delicacy of it all.

 

 _“Yes. Yes, I dare say she is. She is quite beautiful”_ Kara _wants_ to say. She wants to let her _admiration_ for Lena be known. She wants to feel Lena’s lips against hers again -- her heart rushes just at the thought of it.

 

“I dare say he is.” She answers to the housekeep instead. She takes a deep breath and turns to face both Lady Grant and the housekeeper, smiling at the two women.

 

“Shall we keep going, your Ladyship?”

 

“Ah,” Cat nods. “Let’s.”

 

As they’re being guided onto the next room Kara can hear a faint, mellow tune sneaking its way through the walls. As they step in, Kara appreciates the view of Lena playing a piano with ease, the sounds reminding her of a tune she knew, but couldn’t quite place her finger on. Lionel and Lex stand next to her, observing as Lena plays.

 

The piano stops abruptly, Lena pushing herself to stand once she notices Lady Grant and Kara walk through the large wooden doors.

 

“Miss Danvers!” she calls out. She makes her way past Lionel and Lex, moving towards Kara and Cat. Lena curtseys, greeting Lady Grant as well.

 

“Miss Luthor,” Kara replies, smiling and curtseying to Lena, Lionel and Lex. “What a beautiful pianoforte.”

 

“My brother gave it to me,” Lena looks up, to her side and smiles at Lex -- who had just arrived where the group was, bowing in greeting to Lady Grant,  “He should not have.”

 

“Yes. I should have,” comes the answer from Lex. His voice as monotone as Kara remembered it. The smile on his face seems forced, like a mandatory show of affection to Lena.

 

“Oh, very well then,” Lena shakes her head, her smile still prominent.

 

“Easily persuaded, is she not?” Cat steps in, interrupting the conversation that had been going on.

 

Lena’s eyes move from Lady Grant, to Kara, and back to Lady Grant. Her smile slowly fades away and it’s replaced by a serious look on her face instead.

 

“Lady Grant,” Lionel bows in front of Lady Grant when he steps closer to the group, “I am pleased to see you. I must ask, your Ladyship, are you fond of the city?”

 

“I must say I am, Mr Luthor.”

 

“Can I persuade you to accompany me to the city, then? Alexander will be joining us and I can discuss our matters once there. We can take a carriage, if you decide so.”

 

“I would be delighted.”

 

Kara and Lena both silently watch as the interactions between the three play out -- Kara hiding the relief she felt once she had heard Alexander Luthor would be joining his father, instead of staying there with them.

 

Lena turns to face Kara, and moves closer so as to be able to speak with her.

 

“Miss Danvers, do you play duets?” Lena asks, raising an eyebrow in question and once again smiling.

 

Before Kara has a chance to answer, she’s interrupted by Lex. He clears his throat, bringing the group’s attention to himself.

 

“We should leave at once. I am afraid you cannot join us, Miss Kara, as this is strictly between my father, Lady Grant and I.”

 

“Oh, that’s quite alright, Mr. Luthor, ” Kara nods, giving a nonchalant wave of her hand as she does.

 

“Please excuse us. Your Ladyship, if you agree so, let us make our way to the city.”

 

“Yes. Yes, let’s go. I have no desire to waste precious time with more pleasantries. Kara, forgive me but you must stay. Be nice company to Miss Luthor.” Cat doesn’t give Kara time to reply, instead curtseying to Lena. Both Lena and Kara mimicking the motion, showing their farewells to the group as they leave -- exiting through the large wooden doors. The housekeeper is the last to do so, closing the doors and following after Cat, Lionel and Lex.

 

“Well, that was…” Lena looks at Kara, her eyes wide and a silly smile on her face -- clearly amused by the encounter.

 

Kara can only hum, a slight noise in agreement to Lena’s unfinished statement. She gazes at Lena, her eyes studying her. Lena’s hair was down, in carefree waves, her head tilted to a side as she gazes back at Kara.

 

“Would you care to join me in my study, Miss Danvers?” Lena’s eyebrow raises again. She straightens herself, and smiles at Kara. It was more a simper, than a smile; pleased and self-satisfied.

 

“How I wish you could be induced to simply call me Kara.”

 

Lena’s smile grows, and she bites her lower lip as it does, “Forgive me, I thought so necessary. I do not take much inducing, Kara… Do you think you could be persuaded likewise?”

 

“Do not think I have forgotten our last encounter, where you asked me something similar, Lena. As for your previous question, yes, I would be delighted to accompany you, Lena.”

 

Lena’s hand moves to the place it had been on their previous encounter, resting against the inside of Kara’s elbow as she pulls her closer and begins to guide her out of the room and towards stairs. The two of them walk in comfortable silence, up the flight of stairs until they reach the second floor and Lena leads them both through a large hall filled with a multitude of rooms and doors. She continues walking until they reach the last door, adjacent to the windows.

 

Lena’s study was bigger than Kara had expected. A large, airy room. Windows that stretched from the floor until they almost reached the ceiling, decorated with cream white curtains. One of the walls serving as a bookshelf, where Lena’s biggest interests were displayed -- books in or about Latin, some of the “modern languages”, history, art and science books placed neatly and delicately atop the shelves. Nearing the window sat a dark oak desk, filled with notes, ink bottles -- a few of them empty, and a book propped up. There, too, near the window was another marble sculpture. This one depicting an angel. In the middle of it all sat a couple of wine-colored sofas and a tea table.

 

Lena closes the door behind them after walking inside, turning to look at Kara who’s still admiring the room.

 

“Do you approve of it?” Lena teases, walking closer.

 

“It is indeed quite splendid, I would spend hours here, by myself, were it possible,” Kara compliments. She turns to face Lena and smiles at her; a smile that shows her audacious behavior, “I must admit, it is a bit bare for my taste. Tell me, _Miss Luthor_ ,” Kara’s grin grows wider at the teasing from using the honorific, “do you not enjoy the pleasure of decoration?”

 

Before Lena can answer, Kara turns, and walks farther into the room. She stands near the desk, running her fingertips across several papers that lie on it.

 

“I must admit, Miss Luthor, I wanted to attribute the beauty of the mansion to your delicate features and sweet touch… but now I am both doubtful and disappointed.”

 

“Tell me, Kara, do you believe a chamber is the manifestation of one’s mind? The reflection of one’s interests, one’s personality? Surely, if you do, you finding my study bland and dull -- indicating a low-spirited, or perhaps, lonely soul, says just about as much about your mind as it does about mine. Does it not?” Lena’s arms cross in front of her chest. She makes her way closer to Kara, eyebrows furrowed.

 

“Oh, no no! Forgive me, Lena. I had no intentions to insult you with my observations, I merely meant that - God, I am such an oaf. I put my feet in my mouth, again, did I not? Forgive me, Lena, I should just go. There’s no reason you should toler-”

 

Lena interrupts Kara with a kiss, pulling her closely to her body. She exhales into the kiss; contented, before quickly taking a step back.

 

“Kara, please forgive me. You… you and your rambling were much too endearing,” Lena explains.

 

Kara follows after her, taking a step forward and holding Lena’s hands in hers for a moment, laughing and pulling her closer, before letting them go, “There is but no need for apologies, Lena. I was not expecting it, but I dare say, I would never evade a kiss from you.”

 

Lena’s eyes lock with Kara’s. There’s a smirk that slowly grows into a full, confident smile. She raises an eyebrow and looks away from Kara for only a moment, before taking a step closer to her.

 

“Is that so?” Lena asks, taking a second step closer to Kara.

 

Kara’s eyes stay fixated on Lena’s bright green ones. She nods, and stutters, searching for a proper response but finding none. Kara walks backwards, one step, then another and another, until her lower back bumps against the desk behind her, and her hands move up to grip it.

 

Lena presses forward, pushing her body against Kara’s. She lifts herself onto her tiptoes, reaching closer to Kara until her breath brushes against Kara’s lips. Kara’s chest rises and lowers in quick successions as she watches Lena closely, mouth agape and a shaky sigh escaping to brush against Lena’s lips.

 

Lena doesn’t complete the kiss, however, instead smirking. Kara can feel Lena’s smile, the lightest brush of Lena’s lips on hers... until she finally gives in.

 

Kara kisses Lena, locking their lips together and kissing her slowly. Kara deepens the kiss and unexpectedly, one of her hands moves up and settles on Lena’s hip, pulling her closer to her and resting there.

 

Lena breaks away from the kiss, but stays close. She exhales sharply. She was against Kara’s warm chest, fitted together like a perfect puzzle piece. Just standing there, with Kara against her, sent a fire-like warmth rushing throughout her body.

 

“Forgive me, again,” Lena’s voice comes breathless and softer than she intended, causing her to laugh, “I am of a curious nature at heart, and when such a proposition is offered, I cannot help but feel compelled to test it.”

 

“Was the conclusion satisfactory, Lena?” Kara questions, playing along to Lena’s game.

 

“Perhaps another examination is in order,” Lena whispers. She leans closer to Kara once again, kissing her for a third time. The kiss drags on for a couple of seconds before it’s broken apart -- by Kara this time.

 

“Was it this time?” Kara inquires. She can’t hold back the laughter that trickles from the back of her throat. She feels light, and careless. Kara feels as if nothing in the world could disturb this moment and it makes her chest flutter with lively butterflies.

 

“My dearest Kara, there is but only one problem with my current examination.”

 

Kara’s other hand moves from where it had been frozen in place, clutching at the table, and instead positions itself on the small of Lena’s back. She entangles her hands together and holds Lena in place, so as to keep her from backing away. Kara raises an eyebrow in question -- or she tries to, instead both of them move up.

 

“There has not been any variation. I am compelled to believe that we should have more diversity... with our kisses.”

 

There’s an amused shake of her head before Kara’s hands let go of Lena’s waist and instead settle at her cheeks. Kara pulls her in for another kiss, this one growing hot and hungry in a matter of instants. Their movements growing bolder, tongues exploring each other’s mouth. Lena places her hands on the table behind Kara, trying to keep steady. In the heat of the moment, she accidentally knocks over the book that was placed there alongside a handful of papers.

 

“Oh! Sorry, Lena. It was not my intention to get… so carried away,” Kara offers a breathless apology. She moves away from Lena, and instead crouches to pick up the papers and book they had thrown.

 

“It’s quite alright. Do not worry, Kara,” Lena’s voice is tinged with a tone of desperation. She moves to try and pick up the papers before Kara does, but is unsuccessful.

 

Kara’s hands pick them up one by one, flipping them right side up and placing them together one after the other. Among them, her eyes glance over notes on languages, science and geography… until she reaches the last one.

 

Kara only catches a glimpse of the first words, a glimpse of “Miss Kara, I am reduced to a thing that only desires for your company” before she places it down with the pile of papers and back onto the desk. She stands, in front of Lena and there’s a silence between the two of them until Kara gathers the courage to break it.

 

“You wanted to write to me? You wrote about me,” the words come out as more of a statement rather than a question. Kara’s hand moves up to her neck and her fingertips play with the thin golden necklace resting against her chest.

 

Lena smiles, and nods. She wants to push words out, spit out what she had been feeling for the last month. A month without seeing, nor knowing of Kara. Her thoughts had been ruined with images and scenarios with Kara in them.

 

“If… if I’m honest, my dearest Kara, I could not stop thinking of you since our last encounter. I thought of writing to you, started and discarded many letters. I was unsure as to how you would feel about that. I spent many hours here, in solitude, in a way similar to the desires you expressed to me earlier. I couldn’t bring myself to finish them. Each one I would discard halfway through.”

 

“Write to me, Lena, please.”  

 

“Oh, but what could I write to you about? I have no desire in boring you with stories of my routinely days. How could I only write of how I-”  
  
“Write to me, Lena. About anything, about the million thoughts that go through your head, the myriads of thoughts that play there. They will not bore me, that I promise you. If only they will work to stir my own thoughts, help me pass through sleepless nights. I must admit, I wrote a letter myself, too, directed to you during one of those long sleepless nights.”

 

“If you wish so, then I will.”

 

“I do, ardently so, Lena.”

 

-oo- 

 

The afternoon speeds by, with Kara and Lena interchanging stories from their childhoods or more recent disastrous exchanges with men during balls. (These are filled with loud, roaring laughter) Them talking of different books they had read, Lena with more excitement in her voice than Kara, explaining the latest scientific theories or difficulties of learning certain languages. Stolen kisses were peppered about during the entire afternoon, with wandering hands more often than not exploring each other’s backs or waists or arms -- which shakily stop when they moved to riskier places.

 

Now, as the sun hides away in the far horizon, painting the gardens and lake with reflections of gold, Kara and Lena lazily kiss each other. Sounds of Lena’s laughter fill the study at every of Kara’s jokes or silly stories.

 

Kara’s smile reaches her eyes, eyes which stay fixed to Lena’s, eyes which study Lena’s every features with a growing affections. She leans forward, to leave another small peck on Lena’s lips… until she’s interrupted by an insisting knocking on the study’s door.

 

Lena throws herself back against the back of the sofa, closes her eyes and sighs. She opens her mouth to ask who it is, but before she’s able to get the question out, she’s interrupted once again.

 

“Kira!” Lady Grant calls out. Her voice hinted, somehow, at both frustration and exhaustion. She knocks on the door once again.

 

“Miss Luthor, please open up. I have been informed of my goddaughter being here. I wish to commence the travel back to our homes, before the sun is entirely gone.”

 

Kara’s now apologetic eyes look for Lena’s, Lena -- who only smiles at her, and helps hide away the smudges of lipstick which colored Kara’s chin and sides of her mouth a deep red. Lena, who gives her one last, quick, silent peck to her lips before standing from her place on the sofa and offering her hand to Kara.

 

“I will be right out, Lady Grant!” Kara replies. She takes Lena’s hand, stands, and pulls Lena close to her. Kara’s hands mimic the movements that Lena’s did on her, cleaning away the smudged makeup off of Lena’s face, and then placing a rebellious lock of her hair behind her head.

 

“Promise me, please, that you will write to me, Lena.”

 

“There is no need to insist to me, dearest, for I had made my mind up since you first asked. I will, love.”

 

After several polite farewells to Lena and her family, Lady Grant and Kara start making their way back. The carriage ride was not unlike the one they first took to get to the Luthor’s estate. Heavy silence invaded the small private space, and Lady Grant seemed to be entirely focused on her book. Only occasionally lifting her gaze up to look at Kara.

 

The silence was soon interrupted by Lady Grant’s curious voice.

 

“Kara…”

 

“Yes, Lady Grant?” Kara’s body tenses. She notices the use of her actual name for once in Lady Grant’s voice, and when that happened it was never good for her. She looks away from the small window she had been staring out of, and instead looks at Lady Grant’s eyes.

 

Cat’s eyes are full with a curious spark that barely lets itself be shown behind the usual coldness of them. She stares at Kara in silence for a couple of seconds, her eyes roaming from Kara’s untidied hair, down to her twitching hands.

 

“What sort of relation is it you intend to maintain with Miss Luthor?”

 

Kara’s eyebrows furrow, her hands still, and she looks at Lady Grant in confusion.

 

“Our relationship is only one of friendship, Lady Grant…”

 

Lady Grant nods, a slow, subtle movement. She looks down at the book that was resting on her lap, picking it back up and returning to its pages.

 

“Yes, I… can not help but have noticed that you desire she write to you. There was an added term of affection, in Miss Luthor’s response to you, Kara. It is very curious, as Miss Luthor’s reputation seems to be one of a very closed off woman.” Lady Grant adds, not once looking up from her book.

 

Kara feels a cold shiver rush down her back. Had Lady Grant been listening on to her and Lena’s conversation? If so, had it been possible another person listened to other topics she had touched with Lena during their conversation that afternoon. A thousand possibilities rush through Kara’s mind, all coming with a negative consequence. She forces herself to laugh at Lady Grant’s words, hoping to change the sudden tension that seemed to surround them.

 

“We have found something that is of mutual interest. It seems it was rather easy to make myself acquaintance with her when I knew what to speak of. She, like myself, has interests in languages and art, and even science! Afterall, Lady Grant, you did specify I should make myself enjoyable company to Miss Luthor.” Kara explains. Her hands move in the air as she does and she keeps looking steadily at Lady Grant, awaiting her reaction.

 

The reaction comes as only another hum. Lady Grant flips the page of her book and settles back into her seat, again not paying the slightest of attention to Kara -- at least that’s what Kara thought. Now she was having second thoughts about all of her interactions with Lady Grant.

 

Kara melts back into her seat, staring out the window again. The moment she had just passed through with Lady Grant didn’t seem to drown out the excitement she felt at the thought of writing to Lena. Nothing nor anyone could take the memories of that day and the excitement she felt, away from her, not even Lady Grant.

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Alex, why must you vex me so? I have not the slightest idea of what you mean.” Kara’s voice is hinting at a growing annoyance. Her movements are desperate and uncoordinated, but Alex continues to sway to the sides — easily avoiding them. 
> 
> “Pray tell, pray tell, dearest sister, who is the owner of this exquisite penmanship” Alex teases, pushing past Kara and rushing out of the room. 
> 
>  
> 
> Hope you enjoy the new chapter! Feel free to leave comments, thanks for reading! <3

“Dearest Kara,

 

Life continues to move on, with its usual monotone greys which seem to consume my every day, but now I am filled with memories of you which consume my every dream.

Ever the curious woman that I am, I have kept to staying in my study most afternoons and nights, in that way you so heavily praised, however I have been

Tumbling through book after book, in your absence. Nothing seems to be able to hold my attention as much as our conversations did. On a lighter note,

Satisfaction, I hope, is what you will feel once you read this. My brother, Lex, is getting married. He has found a woman who cherishes him, much like he cherishes his business.

 

My mother, Lillian, insists that I should invite both you and Lady Grant — to whom I have written separately. Lex excuses himself of doing it, claiming he is much too busy to waste time with invitati-”

 

Kara’s reading is interrupted by Alex, who pushes her, making her lose her balance and land on the nearby bed. As this happens, Alex’s quick reaction makes it possible for her to snatch the papers out of Kara’s hand.

 

Alex runs to the other side of the room, leaving a stuttering Kara trying to push herself up and follow after her.

  
“Alex! Unhand those! What would mother say of you harboring such an unladylike behavior?”  Kara exclaims, rushing towards the other side of the room. Her hands try to take the letter away from Alex, who’s joyfully attempting to read it and easily avoiding each of Kara’s attempts to take it back.

 

“Why, Kara,” Alex’s voice is filled with amusement and she does the best she can to try and look at Kara, while still avoiding her hands, “Pray tell, have we here the origin of the hermit tendencies you have been displaying as of lately?”

 

“Alex, why must you vex me so? I have not the slightest idea of what you mean.” Kara’s voice is hinting at a growing annoyance. Her movements are desperate and uncoordinated, but Alex continues to sway to the sides — easily avoiding them.  

 

“Pray tell, pray tell, dearest sister, who is the owner of this _exquisite_ penmanship” Alex teases, pushing past Kara and rushing out of the room.

Kara follows behind Alex, running after her around the entire house. Alex jumps over a sofa in their living area, waiting for Kara with the letter held up high, so Kara could see her reading it.

 

Kara runs inside, hair thrown all over her face and sweat beginning to form at her brow. She stares Alex down, almost as if daring her to move past her.

 

“Wait, Kara!” Alex exclaims. She raises a hand up, making a movement to indicate to Kara to keep quiet. Alex stays still, furrows her eyebrows and moves cautiously closer to the living room window.

 

“What is it?” Kara asks, now evidently curious as to what Alex was trying to listen to.

 

“Are… are those wedding bells I hear?” Alex’s tone is entirely serious, but her smile betrays that seriousness.

 

“Alex, unhand those!”

 

Alex raises the letter again, focusing on it and reading out loud and dramatically.

 

“Dearest, do you look at the moon and think of me, as I think of you? Your mind and smile are light, by which my spirit is reborn, and I cannot help but compare you to the beauty of a full moon shining brightly against the darkness of a night sky. ”

 

“Alex, I _will_ empty my writing ink on your favorite dress if you are not to unhand those immediately!” Kara exclaims. She tries to make herself seem threatening, but her voice is filled with desperation, mostly, than anything else. She launches forward again, rushing after Alex who easily twists to the left and avoids her — once again jumping onto the couch and over.

 

“It seems I have hit a nerve! Perhaps much too close to home?” Alex returns, loudly, and laughing as she runs out of the living room and starts making her way back towards their room.

 

A loud voice takes the two sisters by surprise, making them stop in their tracks.

 

“Girls!” Eliza yells out, walking out of her own dormitory, “Why must you behave like this? I am but only trying to read my novel, and you startle me so! Think of my poor nerves! What is it i have done to deserve such treatment? You two will be the death of me! Do you not lov-”

 

“Forgive me, mother, as it was me who started this all,” Alex cuts off Eliza’s sentence. She can’t hide the smile on her lips, even as she tries her best. She hides the letter behind her back and clears her throat a bit before awkwardly making her way back to the room Kara and her shared.

 

“Will you return the letter now, Alex?” Kara asks. She brings her hand forward, expectantly.

 

Alex smirks, and raises her eyebrow curiously, “only if you tell me this is, indeed, the reason as to why your behavior has so drastically changed.”

 

“It has not!” Kara argues. She takes the letter and yanks it free of Alex’s grasp, delicately folding it after.

 

“Kara, please, you are my sister, after all. I have looked out for you since you were a child, you cannot hide your feelings easily... They tend to make you clumsy. Yet, never would I have thought that all of this was due to a man. Do tell, who is the gentleman who has captured your heart, dearest sister?”

 

“My _clumsiness”_ Kara forces out the word through gritted teeth, her annoyance now evident once again, “is not due to such a thing.”

 

“Is it the tall Luthor gentleman?” Alex asks, teasing, “I did notice the letter was signed off with a very elegant ‘L.L’ “

 

“Nonsense! It is as if you had you not read the letter at all. _Alexander_ ,” Kara emphasizes the name, mocking Alex, “is getting married.”

 

“Ah, yes, I did forget his name is Alexander. He does go by Lex, I only just assumed.”

 

“Yes, well, you should stop doing such, Alex, it only makes you seem like a fool.”

 

“Lena wrote this?”

 

“Yes… but,”

 

Alex snatches the folded letter out of Kara’s grip again, rather easily. She takes a few steps forward, walking towards the middle of the room, while her eyes linger on the letter. Alex can hear Kara’s heavy sigh of frustration.

 

“When does she want to meet you?” Alex asks. Her eyebrows furrow and she hands the letter to Kara.

 

Kara only gives back a confused look to Alex. Her mouth opens so as to speak but nothing comes out. She takes another look at the papers in hand, scanning them quickly and looking back up to her sister.

 

“There is nothing here which would hint she wants such a thing, Alex. Not only this, but why would she desire for me to visit again?” Kara intended for her voice to come out sturdier, a firm tone that would make her sister back off; instead her voice came out confused and weak.

 

“Kara,” Alex takes the couple of steps closer to Kara, standing next to her. She points at the first letter of every sentence in the first page of the lengthy letter Lena had sent, “perhaps she thinks she is clever, ciphering messages into your letter. What else have you missed?” she teases.

 

Kara takes a look at the letter again. Every sentence in that first page positioned and thought out so it would spell a “Let’s Meet Again”. Kara moves away from Alex, walking towards the pile of letters that was ever growing. She takes a couple of them, scanning each carefully. One of them had a message hidden in a similar way to the one Alex had taken from her. It had been a beautifully written poem, and only until then did Kara notice the sentence “I love you” hidden in between the text.

 

Kara felt her blood rush, and warmth crawl from her chest up her neck, settling at her cheeks. She clears her throat and hides the letters she was holding back in their original place — a small wooden box hidden beneath on her side of the mattress she and Alex had to share.

 

“Kara… what is going on with you? What sort of relation is it you and Miss Luthor keep? Ever since you first met her, back at that ball, you have been acting…” Alex doesn’t finish her sentence, instead she moves closer and sits besides Kara on the bed. One of her hands takes Kara’s in her own and she looks at her sister, taking in the worried features of the younger woman.

 

“Lady Grant inquired likewise.”

 

“Have you done anything that Lady Grant would disapprove of?”

 

“I do not know.” Kara’s voice is earnest. It’s earnest and tinged with concern and confusion.

 

“Kara…”

 

“I think I feel the same sentiment... love...  for each other…” Kara’s speaking mostly to herself now. The words came out as a low whisper. Her head is hanging down, and her hands play uneasily on her lap.

 

“For whom? Lady Grant?” Alex is well aware of who Kara truly meant, yet she didn’t want to pressure Kara into talking; taking instead the teasing route to try and get a laugh out of her.

 

“What? No! I mean, yes. I, no that was not who I meant, nevertheless I do care about her, but-”

 

“Rambling,” Alex cuts her off with a single word, and shoots a hint of a smile at her.

 

Kara hums her acknowledgement, but keeps quiet. They sit in silence like that, with Kara and Alex holding hands.

 

Alex waits, patiently, running her thumb on the back of Kara’s hand. The last thing she wanted was to make Kara feel any sort of pressure. She lets go of Kara’s hand instead wraps her arm around Kara’s body, pulling her close and hugging her softly.

 

“Have you ever experienced…” Kara drags out her sentence, thinking of what precisely she would say next. She had already started, there was no turning back now, especially not with Alex.

 

Alex looks intently at Kara. She leans away, letting go of her body and instead sitting face to face now. Alex’s hand moves to push away a blonde lock of disheveled hair away from Kara’s face, setting it behind her sister’s ear. She waits in silence, her brown eyes locked with Kara’s bright blue eyes — which now seemed to be tearing up.

 

“Forget it. It is a trivial matter.”

 

“No, Kara, it is not trivial if it makes you cry.” Alex insists, drying a single tear from Kara’s cheek.

 

Kara sighs, and nods. The nod being more of a reassurement to herself, letting herself know that it was only Alex, her sister, the woman who cared for her unlike anyone else in the world. Alex would be understanding, she convinced herself, Alex would know it was not an intentional matter, Alex would know that you cannot decide who these things happen with, or happen to. She takes a deep breath, sitting upright to face her sister.

 

“Yes. As I was saying, have you ever experienced… love… for another woman?” Kara’s question comes out as a shy, barely audible mutter.

 

Alex, despite knowing the question was coming and having prepared herself for it, still feels her body tense slightly. She curses herself for such a reaction.

 

Kara notices said reaction immediately, and stands, moving to leave the room.

 

“Forget about it,” she calls out, moving past Alex.

 

Alex grips onto Kara’s wrist. She tugs at it, stopping Kara in her tracks. “Stay,” she’s looking up toward her sister, but her eyes focus on a point behind her, not being able to meet her eyes, “You cannot keep running away from that which frightens you, Kara.”

 

“It does not frighten me!” Kara’s voice raises. She pulls her arm out of Alex’s grip and the two look at each other.

 

Alex’s eyes now focus on Kara, her expression one of concern and love. She moves her hand forward again, despite Kara’s previous reaction. She pulls Kara gently, pressing her back down to sit next to her.

 

Kara sighs, and rubs the bridge of her nose.

 

“Fine. I will admit, it does scare me, Alex.”

 

Alex stays silent, but nods, encouraging Kara to continue on speaking.

 

“I feel as if this fear that rests deep within my chest paralyzes me. I know… I know it is not well-seen, to love a woman, but I do, Alex, and it’s not that which scares me. I feel for her what she has expressed she feels for me, although I only came to the realization she expressed such feelings mere minutes ago.”

 

“Had I not told you of her cipher, you perhaps would have not found out,” Alex teases, smiling at Kara.

 

“Yes. Thank you, for that,” Kara smiles back, “I realized I felt more than simple admiration for her when I visited the Luthor’s manor, with Cat,” Kara explains.

 

“Oh, she would have you imprisoned had she heard you simply referred to her as that!” Alex’s laughter drowns out the tension that had been gathering around their shoulders. Kara can’t help but to laugh as well, shaking her head.

 

“Yes, well, she did not hear me, so I suppose I will live to see another sunrise… Alex,” Kara doesn’t finish her sentence, instead she stands once again but not with the same hurriedness she had earlier. This time, she moves calmly, walking towards the large wooden wardrobe. She digs through it for a couple of moments, and takes two small canvases out of it.

 

She returns to her spot, handing them to Alex; who remove the cloth used to hide them and gasps in wonder when she takes in both the paintings.

Both of them were of Lena, one obviously so — A portrait. It showed Lena how only Kara had had the pleasure of seeing her. A warm smile on her lips, soft laugh lines visible around her lips. Her emerald eyes seemed to sparkle with the light of the sunset which shone through the nearby tall — the color in them beautiful, the kind of emerald green which pushed its way through piles of white snow to remind you spring was on its way. The kind of green that brings love, and hope, and life. In the painting, Lena’s hair was down and flowing behind her back, free and carelessly and messy, like black ink making its way down a tilted paper.

 

The second painting was a bit more abstract. Alex recognized it was still Lena, due to her face shape and her dark hair running down around her, but her facial features weren’t there. The painting shows Lena with a multitude of flowers in front of her, hiding her body. The background of it blue, and more flowers and leaves float around her. The strokes here seemed harsher, and shorter — Or so Alex thought, she really didn’t know much about art.

 

“They are both beautiful pieces,” She compliments, still hanging onto the canvases.

 

“I can not stop thinking of her, Alex. She is always present, from the most mundane of moments, to my dreams and, clearly, her image invades me during painting and studying. She hid another message to me, one I missed, in a previous letter. A poem.”

 

Alex raises an eyebrow, curiously. She hums and nods, encouraging Kara on.

 

“I love you, it said. Alex, what am I to do? For I think I too have that same sentiment. I am afraid I love her as well. She has not left my mind since the day I first met her, during that ball.”  

 

“Are you telling me you are displeased by these thoughts, these feelings that reside within your chest?”

 

“On the contrary! What delight have they caused, what joy!”

 

“Then, my dear, dear, sister, what is it that frightens you, if it is not your affections?”

 

“The ramifications of such affections, should they ever see the light of day!” Kara answers. She throws herself onto the bed, landing on her back and sighing. She simply stares up, at the ceiling and stays in silence.

 

“Yes, it is troublesome.” Alex returns, flatly. She lays next to Kara, both of them stay silent for a couple of moments.

 

After a minute or so has passed, Alex shifts, turning and balancing her weight on her elbow so she could have a better look at Kara.

 

“Kara, do you remember what Lady Grant said once?”

 

“She has said a great many things,” Kara answers, laughing. She turns to lay on her side, looking up at Alex.

 

“Yes, yes. The one I am thinking of is... “ Alex shifts once more, and sits up, straightening her back and doing her best impression of Lady Grant, “In order to live, we must keep daring.”

 

Kara hums in acknowledgement to what Alex had just said. She sighs and turns to lay on her back once more. Her hands run through her hair and stay there.

 

“Always the erudite, Lady Grant.” she mutters, and pulls herself to sit back up.

 

“And I believe you should follow that knowledge.”

 

“What will become of me, Alex? Am I not to wed and be called a spinster?”

 

Alex scoffs at that, and laughs, “Let them call us so! We will enjoy our lives, unlike those who marry solely for wealth and are unhappy. We will take tours of pleasure, in the summers! Out to the lakes!”

 

Kara laughs, joining in and enjoying that thought, “Let the wind determine how far it shall carry us!” she adds. Kara can’t help but notice the way in which Alex references the both of them when she speaks. She watches her sister closely, but with a smile still decorating her face.

 

“Precisely!” adds Alex, excitement in her voice, “besides, what are men compared to rocks and mountains?”

 

Alex’s words confirm what Kara had suspected, or so she thought — that Alex was like her too. She can’t help but laugh, however, at her sister’s words. Her laughter now comes from deep inside her. It bubbles from her chest out, loud and unapologetic as she nods in agreement. The two sisters laugh in unison, enjoying the moment, until the sounds fade away and they are both left in silence once again.

 

“I have reason to believe Lady Grant has her suspicions, about Lena and I.” Kara sighed, after a while.

 

“Why so?”

 

“When I visited the Luthor’s estate… Lady Grant left for business into town, with Lionel and Alexander, which I am more than grateful for. I spent the remainder of the day in Lena’s compan-”

 

Alex’s eyes suddenly widden with realization. How had she not thought of it earlier? Of course Lady Grant would be suspicious! If Kara had spent her afternoon how Alex suspected, there would be obvious signs of her activities.

 

“What was it like?” Alex interrupts Kara’s explanation, her voice filled with excitement.

 

“...Lena’s company?” Kara’s eyebrows furrow

 

“Yes! Yes, tell me all about it, I must know!”

 

“It was wonderful! We spoke of the theories Lena had been reading about, we spoke of arts and literature and the world with all of its-”

 

Alex shakes her head. She scoots closer to Kara, not being able to contain her giggles.

 

“No, no, not that, dearest sister!” Alex mutters. Her voice was now a whisper and she moved much closer to Kara, afraid of being heard.

 

“Oh…” Kara’s chest and cheeks feel warm again, all of a sudden. The blush grows stronger and she hides herself behind a curtain of blonde hair, “I am afraid I have no words to describe the tenderness of her kisses” Kara adds, shyly.

 

Alex seems overjoyed by Kara’s small confession. She smiles widely and hugs her, tackling the both of them to lay onto bed and laughing. “You must tell me everything, Kara!”

 

And so, Kara did.

-oo-

 

At the left of the fireplace stood a small, round, tea table. Upon it, a tea set — decorated elegantly with traces of gold that stood out among the plain white of marbles. The gold twisted and turned into floral patterns. Kara could see the steam dance away in little patterns through the cool morning air. She expected nothing less of Lady Grant, the elegance with which she carried herself was, in Kara’s opinion, very telling of every other aspect of the woman’s life

 

“Lady Grant, to what do I owe this lovely morning?” Kara starts, taking a seat by the small tea table. She had already greeted her godmother by the entrance to the large, luxurious mansion Lady Grant lived in. Cat had simply nodded and turned on her heels, hinting at Kara to follow after her.

 

Now, Lady Grant sat in front of her, tea pot in hand, pouring hot water into an empty matching tea cup and pushing it Kara’s way.

 

“Kira… I can only but assume that Miss Lena wrote to you, yes?”

 

Kara nods as an answer, while taking one of the pastries offered in front of her and taking a bite from it. Seeing as Lady Grant was her godmother, and consequently had known her all her life, Kara allowed herself to let loose a little, and not be on strict behavior, from time to time.

 

“Yes, she did,” Kara answers, after having swallowed the large bite of the pastry, “Miss Luthor has informed me of a ball, to be held in celebration of Mr. Luthor’s wedding.”

 

Cat watches Kara closely. She hides her features behind the cup of hot tea, only the blonde curls and her sharp eyes visible. She places the tea cup down, and leans back on her seat, crossing her hands on her lap.

 

“Yes, it is quite a joyous occasion. Perhaps, Kara, you may find a… tolerable partner during this occasion, seeing as the young Mr. Luthor has been taken.”

 

Kara chokes on the pastry she was eating, but tries to hide the fact as best she can. She takes a sip of her tea, marveling in its sweet, herbaceous taste. While this is happening, Kara can feel Lady Grant’s eyes focused intensely on her, studying her.

 

“Perhaps,” Kara’s tries to sound nonchalant when she speaks again, “Miss Luthor also apprised me it is her mother, Lillian, who desires we assist to the ball.”

 

“Yes… Lillian,” Lady Grant mutters out, nodding slightly. Her gaze seems to be unfocused now, deep in thought, her eyebrows furrowed. The entirety of it lasts only a few seconds before she snaps back, “I have been informed that Maxwell Lord will be present.”

 

Kara hums, nods and tries to make herself look interested in what Lady Grant was saying. Truth be told, she was far more interested in the pastries in front of her, her hand moving forward to take a second.

 

“Have you nothing to say, Kira?” Lady Grant chastised, her voice beginning to grow tainted with annoyance.

 

“Miss Luthor mentioned him, briefly, the day you asked me to accompany you to the Luthor’s estate.”

 

Lady Grant takes the tea cup in front of her into her hands again, raising it and taking another long, slow sip of the greenish liquid inside. She stays silent, not that Kara seems to notice.

 

Lady Grant’s thoughts seem to be running a mile a minute, posing all sorts of questions. She shifts in her seat, adjusting herself to get a better view at Kara. Her fingertips tap against the marble of her teacup and she hums lowly. What was it with Kara? Never had she shown this amount of… blatant disrespect, no, it wasn’t that. Disinterest? Lady Grant wasn’t sure, but whatever it was, Kara had never shown the slightest bit of it  during their conversations.

 

 _“Ungrateful child”_ She thought to herself, her fingertips still tapping rhythmically against the white and gold marble. _“I do what is in my power to get you a suitable partner, to wed, and you can only speak of Lena?”_

 

It dawns on her, then, that Kara’s behavior had changed ever since that visit. Ever since she last left the Luthor’s estate, Kara had been… different? There was a lack of interest in anything but arts, she would spend most of her time locked away, yet never proudly showed her paintings like she used to. The way she held herself had changed, too, Lady Granted noted. She could dare to say Kara seemed more confident in herself, in her actions. Now this? A total disinterest to whatever it was she had to say. Lady Grant’s suspicions began to rise again, from where they had been once forgotten.

“Kara…” She starts, her voice low and calculating.

 

Lady Grant’s voice makes a shiver run down Kara’s spin, and she fixes her posture.

 

“Yes, Lady Grant?”

 

“Remind me, what sort of relation is it you maintain with Miss Luthor?”

 

“Lady Grant, as I have stated in our previous encounter, we have only a relation of friendship.” Kara’s eyebrows furrow, the same way they did when Cat had asked her that question originally. She leaves the pastries and tea forgotten, instead leaning forward to listen to Lady Grant’s words.

 

Cat’s lips twitch, turning upwards into a hint of a smile, just briefly. Had Kara not been watching her, she would’ve missed the small movement which was hid behind the teacup only a moment after it happened.

 

“She writes to you, yes?”

 

“Yes, Lady Grant.”

 

“Frequently?”

 

Kara doesn’t answer immediately, instead she just stares at Lady Grant with confusion dripping from her features.

 

 _“Not as habitually as I would like.”_ Kara thinks. She nods to answer to Lady Grant, “You could argue so, yes.”

 

“I see.”

 

Lady Grants answer is plain, and flat. It hints at an interest there, but doesn’t keep pushing to get to where she wants. However, the way in which she had said it made Kara itch with a sort of discomfort. She clears her throat before speaking once again.

 

“Yes. We speak of our interests. Miss Luthor speaks of her life, of her theories and of current books she is reading. I, likewise, share similarly in my own letters addressed to her.”

 

Lady Grant taps the fingers of her left hand on the tea table now. She mimics Kara’s position, leaning forward, closer to Kara.

 

“Is that _all_ , Kara?”

 

“No…” Kara’s voice comes out so low it could be called a whisper.

 

Lady Grant smirks, a triumphant look on her face as she settles back into her seat. She raises an eyebrow, expectantly, waiting on Kara to continue.

 

“Miss Luthor, on occasions, shares poetry she writes. I dare say she is quite talented. In return, she receives my praise for it.”

 

Lady Grant’s smirk disappears, and instead her mouth twitches into a tight-lipped smile, her vexation evident.

  


Cat decides to change the subject, seeing as their current conversation, no matter how much she insinuated at Kara’s relationship being something more than friendship, was getting her nowhere. She sighs lowly into her cup of tea, now tepid, and looks back up at Kara.

 

“Kira, is it correct to suppose you are interested in attending the ball Lady Lilian has invited us to.”

 

“Miss Lena. Miss Lena invited us, but yes, I am indeed interested in attending.”

 

“Well, we will have to get you a new dress and think of preparations starting now. I am aware the ball will take place in a fortnight, but it is never much too early to start preparations for that day. You cannot simply assist looking like…” Lady Grant takes a look at Kara, letting her sentence hang.

 

Kara leans back in her seat, her arms crossing in front of her chest, and she raises an eyebrow at Lady Grant.

 

“Looking like you are not in the least interested in finding a tolerable partner to wed.”

 

Kara lets an amused smirk play out on her lips. She hums and nods, feigning her agreement to Lady Grant’s words.

 

“You are right, Lady Grant, of course. I have to be at my best,” she adds, smiling.

  


-oo-

 

The start of dawn sent shimmering rays of pale liquid gold brushing past the heavy curtains of the study. Dawn came with a sort of musical silence, singing something the ears could not hear but the soul can feel; it came with a promise of a new day, a fresh start.

 

A fresh start which would be crushed with the weight of realizations and disgust.

 

Pale manicured hands dig through the drawers of the dark oak desk, searching through the numerous letters kept inside, picking one and another, reading through them quickly.

 

The manicured hands take one of the letters, one decorated with several small sketches and comparisons of Lena to nature, to the warmth of a summer’s afternoon and to the beauty of the night skies and-

 

And they tear the paper apart. Shred it into little pieces. Rage ripping the paper apart, disgust coursing through her body.

 

“ _Insufferable child.”_ she thought, “ _I will make you appreciate what is best for you. Whether it is what you want or not. You will not ruin the Luthor name like this._ ”


End file.
